Exchange
by Platinum-Lady
Summary: How is Sakuno and Ryouma switch their body for a day. No YaOi, Slight, oNe SiDe SakuRyo


_Game set, 6-0, Won by Momoshiro Takeshi._

"What's going on here?" Said Oishi

"Whoaa, O-chibi loses to Momo-chan.

All of tennis member is confused

"Come with me." Suddenly Sakuno grab Ryouma hand and take him to a quiet place.

"What the hell are you doing?! It's embarrassing."

"I'm sorry, Ryouma-kun. But you know that I can't play tennis."

"Then don't accept Momo-sempai challenge. Ahhh forget it. The most important thing is we must find a way to get back to our own body." Said Ryouma in Sakuno's body.

* * *

((Flash back))

"Ryouma-kun, can we take a rest for a while? We have been practicing for a while. I'm thirsty." Ask Sakuno.

"We just start it."

"It's almost one hour."

"Ahh. I shouldn't have accepted this order from Ryusaki-sensei." Ryouma murmured.

"What? I can't hear you."

"It's nothing."

In tennis court.

"There're two glass of water in the table. Let's have a drink."

"But that's not our, Ryouma-kun"

"It's okay."

Both Ryouma and Sakuno drink that water, but suddenly they faint. Then Inui is coming and see the empty glass.

"Mmmm? Where's my new juice?"

No longer after Inui go, Ryouma wake up.

"Uhh. My head it is hurt. Mmm? Why I'm wearing a skirt, and my hair it's long too? What's going on in here?" Ryouma start to panic and run to locker room to find a mirror.

However, he didn't see his own silhouette in the mirror. The silhouette that he sees is belonging to Sakuno.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa"

Suddenly Ryouma hear a scream. Ryouma run out side and he fined out that he is standing in front of him self.

"What the hell is going on? Say Ryouma that's now is really panic.

The boy in front of Ryouma is starting to cry.

"Hey who are you? ….Are you… Sakuno?" Ask Ryouma who is getting suspicious.

"Yes, I'm Sakuno. Don't tell me you're Ryouma." Aks the boy that start to stop crying.

"As I thought, listen, I think we're exchange body."

"What! How comes?"

"Oiiiiii, Echizen. I have been looking for you. Let have a match, shall we?" Suddenly Momoshiro Come and drag Ryouma (Sakuno).

* * *

"Do you have any idea what should we do to get back to our own body?" Ask Ryouma.

"Wait a minutes. I want to go to the bathroom." Then Sakuno run to the girl's bathroom while she forgets that she inside Ryouma body."

"AAAAAAAAAA" Scream all the girls in the bathroom.

"Get lose you prevent!" Then one pail of water flies to Ryouma (Sakuno) head.

"I'm sorry!" Sakuno run outside the bathroom while her body was all wet.

"I forget that I'm inside Ryouma-kun body now." Sakuno murmured.

Then come Ryouma," Oiii, what are you thinking go to the girl's bathroom while you inside my body! Now my pride is ruin."

Both Ryouma and Sakuno get back to the tennis court.

"Ryusaki, where have you been? Today you have a match with our captain right?" Say one of tennis girl's members.

"Oh no I forget. What should we do now Ryouma-kun?" Say Sakuno.

"Easy, I will play to substitute you."

Then the match between Sakuno (Ryouma) and tennis girl's captain begin.

"Look Ryusaki is having a match." Say Momoshiro.

"Let's watch for a while, Nya." Say Eiji.

"Wooow, did you see that? Ryusaki can do twist serve." Momoshiro is surprise.

"_Ryouma-kun! What's he thinking, show of like that in front of everyone!" _Think Sakuno.

"Look, drive B!" Scream trio Ichinen.

In no time, the match is over: _Game Set, 6-0, Won by Ryusaki Sakuno._

"Mada-mada da…ukh!" Suddenly a ball hit Sakuno (Ryouma) before she could finish her word.

"Ryusaki, are you all right?" Ask Oishi

"What the hell are you thinking Echizen? Throwing a ball to Ryusaki like that." Say Momoshiro.

"It's okay right, to imitate someone when their happy, Nya. Everybody wants to be cool sometimes." Say Eiji. (He thinks that Sakuno is imitate Ryouma)

Ryouma (Sakuno) getting closer to Sakuno (Ryouma).

"Ryouma-kun, don't show of like that! Remember I can't play tennis."

"I forget."

"Echizen, Ryusaki, sorry to bother you, but are you two……." Ask Fuji that appears behind Ryouma and Sakuno. However, Fuji didn't finished his line.

"….Are we… what?" Ask Sakuno (Ryouma) that's getting nervous.

"Nothing, just my crazy thought." Say Fuji while he shows his usual smile. Then Fuji walks away.

"I happen think that Fuji-sempai know that we exchange body." Say Sakuno to Ryouma.

"Now what should we do?" Ask Sakuno.

"Let me think about it."

"_To think about it, I rarely talking to Ryouma like this. I'm happy." _Think Sakuno.

"Ooi, I can't believe that you still can smile even in this kind of situation." Say Ryouma.

"I'm sorry. Mmm Ryouma-kun, maybe we can go back to our own body if we hit our body. Just likes in the comic."

"Are you stupid?"

"Ehm, I'm sorry."

"Let's try. It's better than just sit and do nothing."

Ryouma and Sakuno hit their body. However, nothing happen.

"Ouch, that hurt." Say Sakuno.

"And nothing happen. What next?"

"Ehh?"

"There's something else right? Just likes in the comic."

"There is, but…."

"What is it?"

"A…… kiss."

"What! Are you kidding!?"

"We don't have to do it if we don't want to."

"………We do it. If this way can make us go back to our own body."

"Ryoou…..ma-kun."

Ryouma face is getting closer to Sakuno's while Sakuno is getting nervous. It just one centimeter before Ryouma kisses Sakuno, but suddenly Ryouma stop and get further.

"I just remember that we exchange our body after we drink that horrible juice. I think kiss can makes we get back to our body. Sorry." Say Ryouma.

"_Hoh, it's makes me relief that he not kiss me. But, it's kind of pity." _Think Sakuno.

"Oiii, Echizen. What happen to you before? How come you lose to this stupid person." Ask Kaidoh that's appoint to Momoshiro.

"I'm not stupid, you idiot viper."

"What! Are you challenging me huh? Shhhh."

"Oi, oi, don't quarrel in here." Separate Eiji.

"Echizen let's have a match with me." Ask Kawamura.

"But I…."

" It's okay. Come on." Kawamura drag Echizen to the tennis court.

"Sakuno, come on, let's cheer Ryouma-sama." Ask Tomoko.

"_I don't interest to cheer my self." _Ryouma thought.

Again, Ryouma (Sakuno) lost to Kawamura.

"Echizen, What's going on with you?" Ask Kawamura.

"You and Ryusaki are weird you know." Say Momoshiro.

"Hmmp, looks like my crazy idea is true." Say Fuji.

"_He knew, definitely!" _Think Ryouma and Sakuno.

"What happening to you? Tell us!" Say Oishi.

"Run!" Sakuno (Ryouma) drag Ryouma (Sakuno) outside the tennis court.

Both Ryouma and Sakuno run into the roof.

"I think we're safe now. Mmmm, there's two glass of water over there. Let us have a drink."

Both Ryouma and Sakuno drink the water, and once again, they faint.

Then Inui comes and see the empty glass.

"Hmm, my new juice is gone again, how comes? This is illogical."

No longer, after Inui go, Ryouma wake up.

"Ahh, another horrible juice again." Then Ryouma look Sakuno faint beside him, with her own body.

"I'm back to my own body, Sakuno wake up."

"Mmm, what's"

"We're back to our own body."

"Really, oh thanks god. Eh, Ryouma-kun just now you call me Sakuno right?"

"A…., no.. you wrong, I never call you by your first name."

"Eeeeee, but I'm sure I heard you call my name,"

" _I'm not sure, but I think the distance between me and Ryouma is getting less."_


End file.
